


Bedtime Indeed

by Oscarthegrouch



Series: Mother [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pudge Hell Yeah, Puppy Fat, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch
Summary: It's the Graham effect, as Jack calls it. ''You bring everybody down''.





	Bedtime Indeed

Will moans and spits some drool as Hannibal takes him from behind, pulling on his hips so that every inch of him is as deep in him as physically possible. It hurts a bit because of how far he is. Hitting the end of his walls. He lets out a whimper when he feels the thick cock of his husband twitch inside of him.

''I can feel your cervix with the tip of my cock Will.'' the man whispers to his sensitive ear.

He pushes in and God it hurts but it also feels so good to be fucked so deep.

''It hurts doesn't it, to have me so deep in your perfect little hole?''

Will nods against the cushion.

''You have a monster cock'' he grits.

It's pathetic and trivial but Hannibal preens at the compliment. His hand comes to Will's stomach and he feels the bulge of his cock through the skin. He grabs the muffin top there and pinches it.

''You like being impaled by your Alpha, don't you my scruffy little Omega?'' he smiles in his hair.

Will nods again, shouting a loud purr as one of his nipples is violently tweaked.

Hannibal will not admit it but he loves feeding him. Giving Will a meal and seeing his stomach bulge because of his over-indulgence strokes his ego like nothing else.

He slaps his ass, watches it jiggle lightly before resuming his pouding.

Will is too horny to complain. He keeps saying ''fuck me, fuckme fuckme...'' like a broken record.

''How lucky I am to have such a sweet little hole for my pleasure.'' he says

''Don't get used to this'' Will warns and Hannibal laughs behind him.

The loving hand of his husband pinches his back. ''I know my pearl, it's so rare to have you so pliant and submissive under me, I intend to bask in every second of it.''

Will blinks the sweat out of his eyes. He arches his back further. Too much talking, not enough fucking he thinks.

Will shouts again as Hannibal takes him hard. He makes a continuous sound as he's fucked harshly. It hurts and he almost asks Hannibal to stop but the pheromones are so dominant and powerful that he almost can't speak anymore.

Hannibal's hands grip hard his love handles to pull him back on him and it's glorious to be fucked with such violence.

''Always so good for me.'' the Alpha sighs. ''Always the best you have to offer me.''

Will's face is beet red, his round butt is raw from the continuous pounding of the Alpha's hips. It's the best view in the world.  
Especially with the accumulating excess fat gathered there Will has failed to eliminate despite the Pilate exercises he forces himself to go through every Monday mornings.

Hannibal preens at his Omega's well being. He's happy and eating well. Keeping his fertile body rich in fat.

''You've put on weight Will.'' he comments.

Will tends to be either hyper violent or extremely submissive during his heats, tonight is seems to be the latter. Will whines and bares his twisted neck between two thrusts. To ask for forgiveness, as if he needed to be forgiven for anything. It's one of the little joys of Will's heats. He'd do anything for approval. And Hannibal loves him independent and free but sometimes he likes to know how much ''his'' the indomitable creature is.

''You're getting fat and greasy Will.'' he continues.

Will whines again. It's higher pitched and Hannibal's cock swells and pulses with the need to release its seed.

''You're a happy Omega aren't you.'' he murmurs in the crook of his neck.

Will nods vigorously and hurts his neck to catch his husband's lips.

Hannibal's knot catches and they're both surprised. Hannibal shouts as he unloads himself and the sound of his husbands voice makes Will's thighs quiver. He cums too, more shyly but as sweetly.

''God I love you Will Graham'' the Alpha says tightening his embrace into a hug. Will starts purring continuously and loudly. He smiles through the affection.

''William Lecter'' the bigger male drawls behind his back. He kisses Will's nape, licks it and nips at it. Repeats this sentence over and over between each suck and bite:

''Count William John Graham Lecter.''

Will is flushed and blushing. His ears are red. This is the exact same sentence Hannibal had repeated again and again as he had taken him on their wedding night.

Will steals Hannibal's hand and kisses his wedding ring. He looks over his shoulder and sees Hannibal's lost affectionate gaze. So powerfully in love and trusting. He can't help feeling smug at the idea of bringing a man of such caliber down to his knees.

It's the Graham effect, as Jack calls it. ''You bring everybody down''.


End file.
